That's It, I Quit!
by NewDrWhoFan
Summary: A mix of genuine and purely speculative spoilers for the end of S4 prompts the Doctor to take some drastic action. Just fun, with a bit of 10Rose for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

_A mix of genuine and purely speculative spoilers for the end of Series 4 prompts the Doctor to take some drastic action._

_Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own Doctor Who. Nor do I get anything from writing these stories--except wonderful, constructive reviews! Wink, wink; nudge, nudge ;)_

_Warning: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! (Duh, didn't you read the summary?)_

* * *

Jackie Tyler dropped her daughter's tray of baby food when she heard it. She didn't bother to clean up the mess, but snatched the little girl out of her high chair and raced outside of the mansion. There it was, the TARDIS! And out through its doors raced a daft alien in a pinstriped suit.

"Jackie!" he shouted, tearing across the lawn. "Jackie, is she here?" he asked, coming to a stop in front of her.

"No, she's at work!" she said, snagging him in a one-armed hug, balancing her daughter on her hip. "Ya took you're time, didn't ya?"

"And now I haven't got any time, Jackie," he said, pulling away. "Listen, this entire universe is going to collapse. If you want to live, get into the TARDIS so we can head back to your home universe."

"But, Pete, Rose, and Mickey're all at work!"

"We're going to get them, but we need to leave now."

"But what about everyone else? The whole universe? Really?"

"Yes," he said, directing her towards the waiting TARDIS, explaining as they walked, "but it's really just a plot device, so I'm not all that concerned about everyone else right now."

"Plot what?" asked Jackie.

"Never mind," said the Doctor, ushering her up the ramp and into the console room. "You said they're at work; will they all be together?"

"I dunno, I could call, I s'pose," Jackie volunteered, propping her daughter up in the captain's chair beside her, and pulling out her mobile.

"Yes, do that," said the Doctor, running around the console, preparing for the next trip. "Cute kid, by the way."

"Susie," Jackie informed him, listening for Pete to pick up. The Doctor looked up at that, but her attention was on the phone. "Pete, it's me. No, we're fine, but it's a bit of an emergency. Anyway, the Doctor says so. Yeah, he's here, an' he says we've gotta leave right now, so he needs to know where you all are." The Doctor had done all the preparation he could without knowing their precise location, so he waited nervously while Jackie listened. "Okay, won't be a mo', least I hope so, love you." She closed and pocketed her phone.

"Well?" asked the Doctor.

"Says they're all in a meeting on the top floor of the Torchwood tower." The Doctor turned back to the console, throwing the last few levers. "Ya know where that is?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," said the Doctor, activating the TARDIS.

Susie started to cry when the time rotor came to life, but Jackie picked her up, holding her close against the Doctor's unorthodox driving.

The TARDIS soon stilled, and the Doctor raced out of the front doors, Jackie and Susie following more slowly. Jackie's exit was blocked by the Doctor stumbling back into the doorway, nearly tackled by her older daughter. Pete and Mickey waited just outside in the meeting room, with numerous onlookers just standing at their seats.

The Doctor didn't try to extract himself from Rose's hug, but called over her shoulder, "Pete, Mickey, so nice to see you, now all aboard if you want to live!" He managed to shuffle aside for them to enter, then snapped his fingers, closing the doors.

Rose finally lifted her head to look at the Doctor. "It's really you!" she said, sliding down to rest her feet on the floor, still holding him tightly.

"It's really me, it's really you!" he answered her with a smile, reluctantly pulling away and leading her by the hand to the console. He paused, just long enough to look at his new passengers and give them a brief rundown. "This universe is about to collapse. Your one and only hope is to come with me, right now, back to your home universe. Well, not home for Pete and little Susie, but this is your one chance, your one choice. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, Pete holding Jackie and Susie close to him, Mickey holding tightly to the railing surrounding the console, Rose squeezing the Doctor's hand.

"This trip may be a little rough," the Doctor said, activating the controls.

* * *

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

The lights flickered threateningly as everyone picked themselves up from the TARDIS floor. "Everyone alright?" the Doctor asked. Getting all affirmative replies--aside from some grumbling from Jackie's direction--the Doctor moved to the scanner.

"Doctor, what's goin' on?" Rose asked, sticking close to his side.

"We've made it back, but I still need to seal the breach," he answered, working furiously. "There!" he said, throwing a switch triumphantly. With that, he turned to Rose, and kissed her soundly. "I had it all set up before I came to get you," he said, pulling away, "but, of course, I didn't want to finish the job 'til you were--"

Rose kissed him back.

"But what's goin' on?" she persisted, pulling suddenly away in turn. "I mean, we've been tryin' to get through to this side ourselves, but how'd you find out anythin' was wrong? We thought it was all on our end."

The Doctor cleared his throat, and tried to wipe the goofy smile off of his face. "Voila," he said, pulling out a pack of papers from within his jacket pocket.

Rose took it and read the cover page. "4.13, 'Journey's End', written by Russel T. Davies, what's this?" she asked, flipping through the papers.

"That, my lovely, perfect, amazing Rose, is what 'They' had in store for us," he explained.

"Looks like a script," she said.

"Exactly right," he answered. "My first clue were the spoiler websites, but then I went straight to the source. I managed to get a hold of that, then told 'Them' what they could do with their plans."

Mickey, Pete, and Jackie had by this time all taken a seat, just trying to follow the revelations.

"So, how'd you get over to our side?" Rose asked. "After all that you said about two universes collapsing . . . ."

"That's what I thought, at the time," the Doctor answered her. "But with your side destabilizing anyway because of the hole punched in it, turns out yours would be the only one to go. And, since it was on its way out anyway, I figured, why not do a bit of rescuing?" he finished with a grin.

Rose just jumped back into his arms and let him hug her for all he was worth.

"But that entire universe," asked Jackie, "what about all the people?"

"That's what I was telling you earlier," said the Doctor over Rose's head. "It was all just a plot device. A way to bring Pete back, let Mickey come into his own, and give Rose and me a couple of years of angsty separation to show just how much we still love each other." As he said this last bit, he held Rose even tighter, and spun her around.

"Where are your companions?" asked Pete from the sidelines. "We'd tried contacting Donna--"

"All safe with Jack back at Torchwood," the Doctor answered.

"Jack?!" exclaimed Rose, pulling away from him to stare in shock. "_Captain_ Jack?"

"Yup!" the Doctor answered her. "That's our next stop. We're gonna get them away from the rift before everything goes crazy."

"I think I'd better read this," said Rose, leaning back against the console and taking a closer look at the script.

"First off," said Jackie, "I don't s'pose you've got any diapers on board, 'ave you?"

"Wardrobe room," said the Doctor happily. "Should have everything you need. Of course, I haven't done much travelling with infants, but the TARDIS is usually good like that. Show 'em the way, won't you, Mickey?"

"Sure, boss," Mickey answered, hopping down from his seat and leading Pete, Jackie, and Susie out of the console room.

"Meanwhile," said the Doctor, throwing levers and turning dials at the console, "we'll just be on our way." The time rotor came to life, and they began the journey to Torchwood.

The Doctor leaned against the console next to Rose as she read. He couldn't help his grin as he watched her. She was here, the world wasn't about to end, he wasn't about to get shot (shot by a Dalek, really, is that really what was supposed to get him in the end? Come on), and she wouldn't have to leave him. Life was good. And about to get better, he hoped. "Oh, Rose?"

"Yeah?" she said, still turning the pages and shaking her head as she read.

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a ring. "Just wondering if you might want to marry me," he said casually.

No reaction. That's strange, he thought. Did he ask her _too_ casually?

His question was finally answered when Rose at last threw the script over her shoulder and jumped into his arms with a squeal.

"Would that be a yes?" he asked, when he recovered from getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Yes!" said Rose. "Yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

_The end._


End file.
